Mi hermanito: Mi pequeño hermano de 12 años
by Nieves JS
Summary: Un conductor atropello al hijo menor de Natsuko Takaishi. Yamato lamentara muchas cosas y acompañara a su hermanito. Un fic sobre los hermanos Takaishida, leve Takari. [Cambio de summary] "Solo quiero que vuelvas". "Me arrepiento". "Te necesito". "Fue mi culpa". "¿Podre sobrevivir?". [Capitulo 12: FINAL] [En proceso de editado xD]
1. Prologo

**¡Hola Digilectores!**

**EDITADO: 03/07/2015**

**Declaraciones:** Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation.

* * *

"**Mi hermanito: mi pequeño hermano de 12 años"**

* * *

Estaba en casa, intentando componer...

—¡Bah! Aquí no tengo inspiración— Grité.

Salí de mi casa con Gabumon, mi guitarra y un cuadernillo donde compongo las melodías y las canciones que canto en cada concierto con mi banda.

Me dirigí al muelle. Quiero encontrar la manera de relajarme. Seguramente podre escribir mejor. Dentro de unos meses haré una gira.

Empecé a escribir hasta que, de repente, mi celular suena.

—¿Hola?—Pregunté esperando respuesta del otro lado.

—Yamato…

Del otro lado de la línea, escuche un sollozo, creo, de mujer.

-Mamá…—murmuré al reconocerla—¿Qué paso?

—Ta-Takeru…—soltó ella sollozando más.

¿Takeru? ¿Qué le pasa a Takeru?

—¿Qué pasa mamá?— Pregunté con un tono desesperado.

—Tuvo un accidente… un au…

Mi madre no pudo seguir, rompió en llanto.

—¡No!—Grité no queriendo creen en sus palabras.

—Estoy en el hospital…—fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que yo cortase.

Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo. Saqué mi digivice y apunté hacia Gabumon.

—¡Digievoluciona!—Le grité.

Monté en Garurumon y corrimos rápidamente al hospital. Luego de unos minutos, llegamos al destino. Me dirigí hacia la recepción con Tsunomon en brazos. Una señora se encontraba sentada en ella.

—Hola ¿Puede decirme donde se encuentra el paciente Takaishi Takeru?—Le pregunté desesperado.

La señora que atendía la recepción me miro con el ceño fruncido y empezó a buscar en la computadora.

—Takaishi Takeru. Se encuentra en el tercer pasillo, puerta veinticuatro—me contestó pacíficamente.

—¡Gracias!—Grité y corrí rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado.

Corrí por el largo primer pasillo hasta encontrar el pasillo tres.

—Puerta veinticuatro… puerta veinticuatro…—

No hizo falta buscarla, la puerta estaba abierta… pero lo que vi adentro de ella… no lo quería creer.

* * *

**¡Espero que les agrade la nueva edición!**

**_-NievesJS13_**


	2. Accidente

**¡Hola Digilectores!** ¿Como estan?

**Declaraciones:** Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.

¿Les gusto el capitulo anterior?

* * *

**Accidente**

* * *

(Pov Matt)

Llegue, y la imagen que vi, nunca la podre sacar de mi mente...

Mi hermanito estaba en una camilla, respiraba por una máscara de oxigeno, en su cuello tenía uno de esos cuellos ortopédico, vendas por su pecho, su brazo izquierdo y su cabeza, estaba conectado a varias maquinas y a un suero, dormía y respiraba entrecortado.

Mi madre estaba en una silla junto a la camilla, parado cerca de la ventana estaba ¿Davis?¿Tendrá que ver en esto?

-Yamato...- sollozo mi madre.

-Mamá... ¿Qué paso?-. Le pregunte.

Un pequeño pero audible sollozo se escucha cerca de la ventana. El sollozo provenía de Davis.

-El...el..-. mi Intento decir mi madre pero apenas empezó se largo a llorar. Me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-El me salvo la vida arriesgando la suya- susurro Davis, pero yo lo escuche perfectamente.

-¿Que paso Davis?- le pregunte, intentando calmarme.

-Veras...

(flash back)

Estaba caminando por la calle, el semáforo estaba en verde para mi, pase relajado y tranquilo, pero un coche estaba acercándose a mí, me quede petrificado, quería correrme, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba de repente escuche un grito.

-¡Davis cuidado!- Tk me empujo pero el coche no paro y arrollo a tu hermano

Desesperado sin saber qué hacer, llame a una ambulancia, llego unos 30 minutos después, yo subí con él y llame a tu madre.

(fin flash back)

Mi sangre hervía al escuchar lo que paso, quien sea que sea el conductor, no querrá toparse con Yamato Ishida, porque no vivirá para contarlo.

-¡Me tenía que arrollar a mí!- Grito Davis frustrado, golpeando la ventana.

Se escucho, un murmuro, me dije a mi lado era Tk.

Me acerque y le tome la mano.

-Hey Tk, soy yo Matt- le susurre.

-M-Matt-. Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Bebé-. Mi madre se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla a mi hermanito. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele...todo-. Contesto con un nudo en la garganta. Ahora yo tengo ganas de llorar.

Davis se acerco junto a mí y empezó a hablar con Takeru.

-Hey TJ, mu..muchas gracias, so..soy un idiota, esto es mi culpa Tk- dijo Davis llorando, nunca lo vi así, tan débil.

Mi hermano negó con la cabeza. –N..no es... tu cul... pa-

Le costaba hablar, ya nadie tenía los ojos secos, todos empezamos a derramar lagrimas, algunos en silencio como Tk lagrimas del dolor, y yo ,lagrimas llenas de miedo por lo que le pueda pasar a mi hermanito. Otros con sollozos como mi madre, que tenía miedo de que Takeru le pase algo malo, y Davis, que se sentía culpable. Pero él no es culpable, el culpable es el maldito conductor.

Vinieron unas enfermeras para revisar a Tk, salimos de la habitación y nos quedamos en la sala de espera.

Saque mi celular del bolsillo y marque un numero familiar para mí. En este momento necesito a Sora...

_-¿Moshi moshi?-_

-Amor... soy yo Matt.. pu..pu- me largue a llorar no podía mas.

_-¿Matt que paso?-_ sonaba preocupada

-Tk esta...está en el hospital-

_-Voy para allá-_ colgó, yo me largue a llorar aun mas.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Muy triste? ¿Lloraron?** No, yo tampoco.

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievolucionen!_

**_-NievesJS13_**


	3. Un poco mejor

**Hola Digilectores!**

**Declaraciones:** Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.

Bueno ahora los importante, el capitulo!

* * *

**"Un poco mejor"**

* * *

_-Voy para allá-_ colgó, yo me largue a llorar aun mas.

Una enfermera salió de la habitación donde mi hermano estaba.

-¿Señora Takaishi?- Pregunto cortésmente.

-¿Si?- Respondió mi madre.

-Necesito hablar con usted, por favor- Mi madre asintió y fue con la doctora. Justo en ese momento vino Sora, la vi y no puede ocultar las lagrimas, ella vino y me abrazo.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, ella agarro mi mentón y hizo que la mire a los ojos, luego me beso, yo le devolví el beso.

-Gr-gracias por venir- le susurre.

-Shh... sabes que siempre estoy para ti- me susurro.

Me siguió abrazando, mientras me acariciaba mis cabellos.

Al rato mi madre salió de la habitación un poco más contenta, me pare junto a Sora y camine hacia la habitación donde estaba mi hermano.

-¿Mamá? – La llame dudoso.

-Matt, ve a casa yo me quedare con Tk-. Me dijo ella más relajada que antes.

Yo no me quería ir, quería verlo, ver que mi hermano este bien.

-Mama, ¿no puedo quedarme?, por favor- le pedí.

Ella suspiro. –Está bien mañana vendré con tu padre, cuídalo por favor- me respondió.

-Sí. Mamá... tu también cuídate- . Le dije, no quería que otro miembro de mi familia terminara en el hospital.

Ella se retiro y yo me voltea hacia Sora.

-Adiós, mañana vengo ¿Sí?-. Pregunto ella.

-Antes de que te vayas...¿ te puedo pedir un favor?- le pregunte.

-Por supuesto, amor-

-Le avisas a los chicos-. le sonreí débilmente.

Ella ce acerco hasta mi y con sus delicados dedos rozo mi mejilla para luego besarme en los labios.

-Lo iba a hacer de todos modos-. Me susurro. -Hasta mañana-

-Te estaré esperando- me despedí.

Después de que Sora se marcho decidí entrar a la habitación pero antes de cruzar la puerta, le mande un mensaje a Sora:

"_Puedes mañana traer a Patamon, debe estar en el cuarto de Tk. cuídate mucho amor."_

_\- Matt_

"_No tenias que pedírmelo, justo estaba pensando en llevarlo, es mas estoy en la casa de tu madre con Patamon, ya le avise, está asustado pero lo estamos tranquilizándolo,_

_No te preocupes por nosotros, cuida de Tk nos vemos mañana,_

_Los chicos irán a primera hora mañana :)_

_-Sora_

"_Gracias, hasta mañana amor."_

_-Matt_

"_De nada, hasta mañana corazón."_

_-Sora_

Me sentí mas relajado, al saber que Patamon y los chicos vendrán mañana.

Me acerque a la camilla, Tk poso la mirada en mi y sonrió débilmente. Le devolví el gesto y me senté a su lado.

-Ho...hola- Su voz era seca pero audible.

-Hola enano, tengo una buena noticia- Le avise. El sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Cua...cual?-Dijo un poco animado. Aun le costaba hablar.

-Patamon y los chicos vendrán mañana- Le sonreí.

-Me...me aleg...gro- Me respondió.

Le acaricie sus cabellos y cante una de las canciones de mi banda pero suave, hasta que se durmió. Me quede un rato despierto hasta que dormí con la cabeza en la cama y el cuerpo sentado en la silla, no me importaba la incomodidad en este momento...

* * *

**¿Les gusto?** Espero que si n_n

**Opinen por favor! Amo leer sus reviews :3**

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievolucionen!_

**_-NievesJS13_**


	4. Sangre

**Hola digilectores!** Todo bien?

Primero que nada los invito a leer: **Digimon Adventure: Aventura y amor** es un fic de** Digilover XD **que se esta desarrolando de a capitulos, tambien les invito que comenten su Fic, es por una buena causa xD. Se los recomiendo esta buenisimo el fic n.n

Bueno ahora el siguiente capitulo de esta tragica historia.

...

(Pov Matt)

Le acaricie sus cabellos y cante una de las canciones de mi banda pero suave, hasta que se durmio, me quede un rato despierto, luego me dormi con la cabeza en la cama y el cuerpo sentado en la silla, no me importaba la incomodidad en este momento...

-Ma..matt- alguien me llamo, bosteze, me sente en la silla, era Tk el que me llamo.

-¿Si?- Le pregunte.

-Gr...gracias- me contesto, cada vez le cuesta mas hablar.

Le sonrei. –No es nada-

Golpearon la puerta y entro mi madre co mi padre, se acercaron a Tk.

-Bebe ¿como te sientes?- Le pregunto mi madre a Tk.

-Ig...gual- Contesto, ¿no mejoro?

-Hola, Tk- saludo mi papa rozando con sus manos el cabello de mi hermanito.

-Ho...hola...la... Pa...pa- Saludo Tk con una mueca de dolor.

-Matt, Sora y los demas estan afuera ¿los hago pasar?- me pregunta mi padre, yo asenti, entraron de a poco y mis padres fueron a hablar con un doctor.

-Hola- susurra Sor, mientras pasan.

-Hola amor- la salude.

-Ho...hola...S...Sora- saludo mi hermanito.

Sora sonrio y se acerco junto con los demas. –Hola Tk- le dijo suavemente.

Patamon, salio volando de los brazos de Sora y se poso en el pecho de Tk

-Tk- las lagrimas de Patamon salieron.

-Pa...pa..pata...no..llo...ores- Lo tranquilizo Tk.

-Yo *snif* no puede *snif* pro-protegerte- Se lamento Patamon.

-Shhh... *cof cof cof*- Tk empezo a toser, toser sangre.-*cof cof cof cof cof cof*

-Voy por una enfermera!- grito Tai y corrio por la puerta, con Mimi.

Tk empezo a toser cada vez peor, Jou se acerco para auxiliarlo de alguna manera.

-*cof cof cof cof cof cof *-

Jou sento a Tk, despacio y le frotaba la espalda.

Las enfermeras vinieron rapido, junto con mis padres.

-Necesitamos que se retiren por favor- mientras decian eso la tos de Tk se hacia mucho peor, tosiendo mas sangre y sonando cada vez peor.

Nos retiramos de la habitacion rapidamente, ahora estabamos en la sala de espera, logicamente esperando.

Patamon lloraba, en el regazo de Kari, me acerque y lo tome.

-Hey Patamon! Veras que se pondra bien, ten esperanza- le sonrei, mientra lo acariciaba.

-El que me da esperanzas esta grave- Escuche un murmuro, mire para un lado, Kari habia murmurado aquello.

...

Les gusto? Opinen!

Les recuerdo que los invito leer y comentar el fic: **Digimon Adventure: Aventura y amor** de** Digilover XD.**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievolucionen!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


	5. Mi hermanito, mi pequeño hermano de 12

**Hola digilectores**! Todo bien?

Yo no :'(, este es el ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia :'(

Ojala les guste n.n

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

(Pov Matt)

-El que me da esperanzas esta grave- Escuche un murmuro, mire para un lado, Kari habia murmurado aquello.

Pasaron una 3 horas, no sabiamos nada, estabamos angustiados, mi padre les dijo a los chico que vuelvan a casa, ya se hacia tarde, ellos se rehusaron pero luego de mil prostestas se fueron, quedamos mi madre, mi padre, Patamon, Davis ,que aun sentia la culpa, y yo, esperando.

_Me sentia angustiado, tenia mucho miedo, ganas de llorar, de cambiar el pasado, para que mi hermanito este en casa de mi mama sonriendo con Patamon, como usualmente lo hacia, queria verlo feliz, con esa sonriza que me hacia ver que tengo el mejor hermano del mundo. Por que Tk es el mejor hermanito del mundo, el que te apolla, el que te admira, el que te acompaña, el que te ayuda, el que te comprende, el que te brinda esperanzas, no podia pedir un mejor hermano, porque simplemente no existia. _

_La historia que tuvimos no fue la mejor,si , porque nuestro padres se divorciaron, nos tuvimos que separar, pero gracias a un campamento y al digimundo nos pudimos ver, luego de nuevos nos separamos, pero cuando me entere que Tk se mudaba a Odaiba, tan solo fui feliz, de que mi hermano estubiera cerca pero obviamente crecio, ya no lloraba era fuerte y protegio y salvo el digimundo y el nuestro, con su esperanza, arriesgando su vida por proteger los 2 mundos, por eso estoy orgulloso de el, muy orgulloso ahora esta grave, pero sigo orgulloso, arriesgo su vida para salvar a su amigo._

_Cuando volvi a verlo, cuando vino a Odaiba a vivir el año pasado , me sonprendi, por que habia madurado bastante, no parecia un niño de 11 años parecia un adulto, claro que todos tuvimos que madurar luego de nuestra primera aventura, pero la serenidad de como tomaba las cosas, sin alterarse, o cuando tenia que calmar a alguien lo hacia muy calmado y relajado._

_Aunque alla madurado, era mi hermanito pequeño, y no me importaba cuantos años tenia, era mi hermanito, yo lo tengo que proteger, enseñar, apollar, estar ahi para el, solo que los obstaculos no me permitieron hacerlo._

_Recuerdo esas noches, en que llorabas por los gritos de nuestros padres, que cada vez se hacian mas fuertez, ignorando nuestros llantos, tambien recuerdo el dia en que nos separamos, mi papa me sostenia del brazo y mi mama te sostenia tu brazo, estabamos confundidos no sabiamos lo que estaba pasando, ni nos preguntaron, tan solo fue un adios sin saberlo._

_Por eso siento que todavia te tengo que cuidar como un niño, por que desde ese dia el tiempo se detuvo, hasta que te encontre en el campamento, te cuidaba como aquel niño de 4 años, pero tu tenias 8, y yo no lo veia, hasta que saliste de la mansion de pupetmon por tu cuenta, me di cuenta que tenias 8 años, luego el tiempo siguio no paro, pero igual no puedo sacar ah ese niño que tenia miedo todas la noche. _

_Cuando llegaste ese dia que me llamaron del ensayo para hablar del digimundo y de los nuevos niños elegido, cuando te levantaste y me llamaste queria abrazarte, decirte cuanto te extrañe, pero mi personalidad me gano y quede frio como el lobo solitario que yo era._

_Cuando viniste a preguntarme donde podiamos esconder los digimon tambien te iva a abrazar pero llego una admiradora, no la culpo, se que lo podia hacer en su presencia, pero perdi la oportunidad._

_Tube una tercera oportunidad cuando me visitaste a casa, el 1 de agosto, pero de nuevo la perdi, no se por que pero perdi mi tercera oportunidad. Y ahora cuando esas en peligro, me di cuenta de esto._

Suspire, mientra seguia perdido en mis pensamientos, una enfermera vino haia nosotros.

-¿Familia de Takaishi?- pregunto la enfermera.

-Nosotros- dijo mi padre.

-Su hijo no esta mejorando con los tratamientos, estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero sus pulmones se lenaron de sangre, pudimos retirarla a tiempo la sangre, ahora esperemos que se recupere poco a poco, no podemos asegurar nada- fueron las palabras mas horribles que escuche en mi vida, odio esas palabras, odio a la enfermera, odio al maldito conductor, odio lo que paso!

-¿Podemos ver-verlo?- pregunto mi madre asustada.

La endfermera asintio, caminamos lentamente hacia la habitacion, donde Tk estaba acostado durmiendo, antes de proseguir, hable con mis padres.

-Mama, Papa quiero hablar a solas con Tk ¿puedo?- Mis padres lo pensaron, pero luego asintieron se fueron a la sala de espera, yo me sente al lado de la cama, y agarre tu mano.

-Tk- llore no me pude contener. –Tk, lamento no haber pasado tiempo contigo, lamento no deirte cuanto te quiero hermanito, ¿sabes? Eres el mejor hemano del mundo- Segui llorando- Por favor Tk, mejorate, quiero verte sonreir, te promento que estare mas tiempo contigo, y esto no volvera a pasar Tk, solo recuperate, vuelve a sonreir, tengo la esperanza de que vas a mejorar Tk, estoy seguro que vas a mejorar, por favor- Llore aun mas, esta vez no estaba llorando en silencio, creo que mis llantos los escuchaba mama y papa, pero no me importaba, no iva a esconderme bajo la mascara, te iva a demostrar cuando despieres quien era yo, Yamato Ishida.

Pero luego... el pitido de la maquina fue uno largo...

Mis esperanzas se fueron...

_**Mi hermanito, mi pequeño hermano de doce años... Estaba muerto.**_

_**-Fin-**_

Lo siento, esto ya estaba escrito en mi mente asi u.u

Se que no querian este final, pero haci era el titulo era una pista de lo que iva a pasar u.u

Si quieren puedo hacer unos capitulos extras de como se sinteron los demas y que paso en su ausensia, que paso despues de esta noticia, solo si ustedes quieren hago eso capitulos extra.

Gracias a todos por ver este fic, acuerdense que este fic no tiene nada que ver con los demas.

Voy a llorar :'( enrealidad tengo un nudo en la garganta, se que fue un fic triste u.u

Com dije lo puedo seguir (No creo que pase los 20 capitulos).

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievolucionen!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


	6. ¿Por que?

**Hola!** Aquí uno de los capítulos extras!

Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias!

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

(Pov Matt)

"**Mi hermanito, mi pequeño hermano de doce años estaba muerto"**

Grite, llore te zarande, hice de todo para que vuelvas todo! No lo quería creer, mama y papa vinieron apenas grite, llorando por lo sucedido, Davis también grito, gritaba cosas como "Es mi culpa!" o "A mí me tenía que arrollar", mi padre lo intentaba tranquilizar diciendo que no era su culpa, era verdad no fue su culpa!

Llame a los demás, todos lloraban tras la línea, Patamon fue el peor, se maldecía a él mismo,

Lloraba, gritaba, hasta se golpeaba con la pared.

Nadie tomo bien tu muerte, sentía que alguien me arranco el corazón, cuando nos querían sacar de la habitación me rehusé, no quería creer que te fuiste, eres mi hermanito, te necesito.

Ahora estoy en tu entierro Tk, vestido de negro, color que ahora odio. Todos vinimos derramando cada lagrima por ti, antes de venir recuerdo que le dije a papa que no quería venir, porque yo se que estás vivo, pensé que era una pesadilla esta mañana.

Pero ahora que te están enterrando bajo la tierra, me doy cuenta que no era una pesadilla, era la cruel realidad.

Davis se sintió tan mal, que rogo a mis padres que te enterraran en el digimundo, y aquí estamos enterrándote en la ciudad del inicio, Elecmon sugirió este lugar.

En la lapida no pusimos tu nombre completo, ya que no te gustaba que te dijeran asi. En la lapida decía.

_Tk Takaishi_

_1991 - 2003_

"_La esperanza de nuestros corazones"_

También tenía tallado tu emblema.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hace 2 dias te fuiste, yo no tenia ganas de salir, no tenia ganas de vivir, pero como dijo papa, no te gustaría verme asi.

Gennai dijo que tu le dijiste que si te pasaba algo, Patamon se quede con Cody, ya que el tenia una conexión contigo por ser su compañero de digievolucion DNA.

Recuerdo que cuando nos informo de eso, Cody lloro, el no podía creer que tu lo elegiste para cuidar de Patamon, Pata también estuvo de acuerdo, aun que desde que te fuiste ya no es el mismo, Gatomon te ayudo bastante, ella había perdido a Wizardmon, ella lo entendía más que nadie.

Kari lloraba mucho, ella va a tu tumba todos los días, te confesaba el amor que te tenia, como me gustaría que la escucharas, que estés vivo para que salgan juntos. Davis también iba todos los días se lamentaba una y un millón de veces. Patamon se quedaba gran parte del día en el digimundo, se posaba en tu lapida y hablaba contigo. Yo también iba todos los días me quedaba sentado al lado de tu tumba y toco la armónica con la melodía que te gusta.

Si no hubieras muerto, estaría todo el tiempo contigo, tendría límites contigo, porque después de ese accidente no te hubiera dejado más solo.

A veses siento que estas vivo que estas viéndome, que nos estas cuidando, pero me di cuenta que es verdad, tu estas acá, cuidándonos para que no cometamos estupideces, me di cuenta porque luego de tu muerte nada malo paso.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Les gusto? Comenten!** En el próximo extra capítulo habrá dialogo y ya no estará relatando Matt para Tk, y se desarrollara mejor el capitulo, ósea se verá como le cayó a cada uno la historia, como Gatomon consuela a Patamon **(Idea originalmente de Lord Pata)** como Gennai les dijo que Patamon se quedara con Cody, y mucho mas ;)

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievolucionen!_

_**-NievesJs13**_


	7. Tu funeral

**Hola digilectores!** Aquí otro extra capítulo n.n

Día 1 luego de la muerte de Tk

**Tu funeral**

(Pov Matt)

Las 06:00 no dormí, no podía dormir, hoy es el entierro de Tk, lo vamos a enterrar en el digimundo, Davis suplico ayer a mis padres que lo enterraran ahí, ellos aceptaron.

_¿Por qué paso esto? ¿Por qué no encontraron al maldito culpable? ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir?_

Llore de nuevo, rezando en mi mente que esto fuera una maldita pesadilla, porque ya no aguanto más, quiero que mi hermanito este vivo, no quiero vivir sin él.

-¿Matt?- Mi padre me llamo abriendo la puerta despacio, se noto el nudo en la garganta que tenia, me largue a llorar dejando de lado al "chico frio" que era.

Mi padre me abrazo, y también lloro, el tampoco se lo creía.

-¿Por qué?¿Por que?- llore en los brazos de mi padre.

-No lose Matt, no lose…- el también lloro, si nosotros estamos así, ¿como estará mama?

_Ella debe estar peor, mucho peor._

Luego de estar 20 minutos abrazados, nos calmamos pero el nudo no salió de mi garganta.

-Vamos Matt- me dijo mi papa.

-No quiero ir, ¡no quiero despedirme!-llore mas, el nuevamente me abrazo.

-Oh Matt, yo tampoco quiero despedirme, no quiero creer lo que paso- me dijo mientras me abrazaba mas.

-¿Por qué Papa? No tenia que morir, ¡Donde está el maldito conductor!-grite llorando más fuerte, quiero encontrar al culpable, y quiero matarlo sin piedad, ¿Por qué lo hiso? Yo no creo que sea un accidente ¡¿Por qué no se quedo a auxiliarlo?!.

-No se Matt, te prometo que lo encontraremos- dijo mi padre intentando tranquilizarme.

-No quiero encontrarlo- Llore. –¡Lo único que quiero es a mi hermano!, lo quiero de vuelta- rompí mas grande el llanto, a un volumen que era imposible.

(Pov Kari)

No dormí en todo el día, me quede llorando, ayer Tk se fue…

¿Por qué se fue? ¿No era que estaba mejor? Quiero que vuelva, quiero volver a ver su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me alegraba el día.

Tai tampoco durmió, creo que nadie lo hizo, el estaba abrazándome como lo solía hacer pero eso no me tranquilizo, el menos.

-El está en el hospital ¿no?- pregunte asustada.

Mi hermano no contesto, me largue a llorar mas, el me abrazo más fuerte.

-¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué murió? ¡El estaba mejor! Los médicos lo dijeron- llore mas y mas no podía aguantar ni un minuto más.

-Yo tampoco se, también quiero saberlo, ¡¿Quien fue el maldito conductor?! Que muestre la cara ese cobar…- no pudo terminar, sollozo mas.

(Patamon pov)

_Tk…Tk…Tk… __¡¿Dónde estás?! Donde esta Tk. El no murió… el está vivo… yo lo sé._

Estaba llorando junto a Natsuko, quien no paraba de llorar, me tenía en brazos abrazándome ella debe estar como yo, es su hijo ¡No lo protegí! Perdónenme yo no quería… ¡¿Por que lo descuide?! Yo tenía que estar con él… falle mi deber era protegerlo, pero falle no merezco seguir acá.

En el digimundo digimons y humanos estaban alrededor de un ataúd, llorando, dándole cada lagrima al joven Takaishi.

Una madre lloraba más que todos, era abrazada por su ex marido.

Un padre quien abrazaba a su ex lloraba por la muerte de su hijo menor, con el que no paso mucho tiempo con él, y se lo lamenta cada segundo.

Un hermano lloraba como nunca había llorado, era abrazado por su novia, su mejor amigo y la hermana de su amigo.

Una enamorada lloraba a cataratas saladas, abrazando al hermano del joven muerto.

Un Digimon llorisqueaba y pedía mil disculpas, mientras que una gata blanca lo abrazaba diciendo que no fue su culpa.

Un gran amigo que sentía la culpa de todo, estaba de rodillas llorando, maldiciéndose así mismo.

Todo humano y todo digimon lloraba mientras el ataúd era enterrado en el pasto de juguete de la cuidad del inicio.

La tumba colocada con una pequeña dedicatoria.

_Tk Takaishi_

_1991 - 2003_

_"__La esperanza de nuestros corazones"_

_Takeru era la esperanza, pero ¿Qué harían sin esperanzas?_

_Les gusto Llore haciendo este capitulo_

_Hasta el próximo extra capítulo! Se llama __**"Un guante y una mano amorosa de apoyo" **_

_En el mi facebook subiré una imagen que tiene que ver con este capítulo ;) (Una imagen que hice ayer :3) _

_**Mi Facebook:**__ Nieves JS (misma imagen que la de mi avatar)_

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievolucionen_

_**-NievesJs13**_


	8. Un guante y una mano amorosa de apoyo

**Hola digilectores!** Aquí otro extra capítulo n.n

* * *

Día 2 luego de la muerte de Tk

_**Un guante y una mano amorosa de apoyo**_

(Pov Matt)

Porque cuesta tanto, porque no estás aquí, porque siento la culpa

_Porque lo es. Es mi culpa por no protegerte. Por no estar ahí cuando me necesitas. Nunca te fui a ver siempre venias tu, como cuando me fuiste a visitar al campamento, o cuando me fuiste a ver en el ensayo con los demás, luego me buscaste para preguntarme donde esconder los digimons, o fuiste a visitarme a casa. ¡Soy el peor hermano del mundo! Nunca te pregunte como te sentías, simplemente porque me dejo llevar por mi personalidad. Cuando Cody me dijo sobre tu repentino cambio de actitud cuando te enfrentaste a Blackwargreymon solo te dije que Cody se preocupo por ti, pero yo también me preocupe y no te lo dije. Se lo mucho que sufriste por el divorcio y la separación de nuestros padres y la muerte de Angemon. Yo soy el peor hermano del mundo._

De nuevo la cataratas caen por mi ojos, quiero regresar el tiempo atrás y haber cuidado de Tk. No dejarlo ir de mis manos, protegerlo como Tai lo hace con Kari, otra razón por la cual soy el peor hermano del mundo, bueno lo era ya que la vida me arrebato a mi hermano…

No dormí, básicamente no duermo, me quedo aquí en el digimundo viendo y leyendo tu tumba una y otra vez, creyendo que así volverías, si tan solo… solo quiero devuelta a mi hermanito, quiero abrazarlo, cuidarlo como aquella vez en donde estábamos perdidos en un mundo digital.

-Sabia que estarías aquí- suspira una voz muy hermosa por detrás. Sora se acerca y me abraza, me desahogo con ella.

-Lo quiero de vuelta… no lo eh cuidado como debería… solo quiero que me lo devuelvan… despiértame de esta cruel pesadilla por favor- lloro cada vez mas fuerte abrazando a mi novia, aferrándome a ella para que no tenga el mismo final que mi hermano.

-Matt… tu si lo has cuidado como tenias que cuidarlo… el está muy agradecido por ti, al no le gustaría verte destrozado y sufriendo por el… se que duele amor, pero hazme un favor ¿si?- Yo asentí. –No dejes que esto te afecte, Tk aun está con nosotros, nos está cuidando, la herida nunca va a sanar pero puede ser convertida en cicatriz- Me sonríe. –Tengo una idea, haz que él se sienta orgulloso de ti, ayuda a los demás como él lo hacía y no pierdas la esperanzas ¿vale?-

Yo asentí, pero no deje de llorar. –Gracias… que haría sin voz- le sonreí tristemente.

Ella me sonríe y me abraza más fuerte.

En otra parte del digimundo

(Pov Patamon)

Tk… ¡soy un tonto! No hice mi trabajo, mi deber era protegerlo con mi propia vida, ¡el no tenia que morir!

Tk… te necesito, te necesito mucho más de lo que ti me necesitabas, y no para digievolucionar o para pelear te necesito como mi amigo alguien en quien podía confiar, necesito a mi otro yo, te quiero mucho Tk.

-Si me estas escuchando… vuelve, por favor- Llore descontroladamente.

-¿Patamon?- pregunto una vocecita detrás de mí luego un abrazo lleno de luz me dio aquella digimon.

-Gato… ¿Ahora que hare? No puedo vivir sin él- llorisquee como nunca antes.

-Hay Pata, yo te entiendo ¿recuerdas?-

-Wizar…mon- le pregunte melancólico.

Ella suspiro. –Si… al principio ya no tenía ganas de vivir, pero me di cuenta de mis amigos ¿Qué haría Kari sin mí? Además mi amigos sentirían lo mismo que yo, si me iría, me extrañarían como yo extraño a Wizard… y más si tengo un amigo como tu Pata- me sonrió, le devolví tristemente el gesto.

-Muchas gracias Gato- llore- Te amo Gato, gracias por todo- ella quedo sorprendida por mi declaración sorprendida, pero yo seguí llorando, porque mi mejor amigo ya no estaba, pero no puedo dejar que mis amigos vivos sufran lo mismo que yo sufro ahora, se que Tk haría lo mismo, y él me está cuidando desde el cielo, lo sé porque yo…

_Soy su digimon._

* * *

**Les gusto?** Llore al principio :'(

El próximo extra capitulo se llamara **"Te declaro y me arrepiento"**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievolucionen!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


	9. Me declaro y me arrepiento

Hola Digilectores!

Si lo se deje este fic por 7 dias tirado u.u

Pero aquí otro extracapitulo ya falta poco para terminar con los extracapitulos y ya esta termina la historia :')

Extra capitulo: **"Te declaro y me arrepiento"**

**5 dias después del funeral de Tk**

**(Pov Kari)**

**Estoy aquí mirando tu tumba, dejando las rosas amarillas en el césped de juguete de la cuidad del inicio. Llorando porque te fuiste. Y yo tenia tantas cosas que decirte…**

**Cuando estaba en la sala de espera, y Matt había gritado tu nombre, pensé que habías despertado pero cuando escuche el "¡Tk! Por favor no me hagas esto" de Matt mi mundo e vino abajo.**

**Odio los hospitales, odio los autos, odio todo lo relacionado a tu muerte.**

**Solo quiero que estes aquí, abrazandome y dándome el apoyo, solo..**

**-¿Kari?- me llamo alguien por detrás me di la vuelta y estaba Matt con un ramo de rosas blancas.**

**Baje la mirada hacia la tumba tallada, y relei el nombre "Tk Takaishi".**

**Matt se acerco y puso su ramo al lado del mio. Luego suspiro.**

**-¿Cuántas veces nos vamos a encontrar aquí Kari?- Me pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.**

**Mis lagrimas fluyeron y cai de rodillas frente a la tumba, Matt se agacho y poso una mano en mi hombro.**

**-Perdoname… es solo que… yo no puedo dejar de vinir a aquí… qui-quiro algún dia venir y…y…y que Tk este vivo… se que no pasara pero solo quiero que vuelva- Matt cerro sus puños y empezó a llorar.**

**-Yo…yo- intentaba decir algo. –Yo lo amaba… y me arepiento de no habercelo dicho, solo quiero que vuelva y juro que me declaro, que lo cuidaría tanto… Me arrepiento mucho… al menos quisiera que Tk lo sepa… que sepa que lo ame, que lo amo que daría mi vida para que regresara, que siempre estaría a su lado, que quería formar en el futuro una familia con el, y hacer nuestra propia y nueva aventura… yo también quiero que vuelva, no pido nada mas… - Llore cada palabra, trabándome de vez en cuanto.**

**-Hikari…- hoy la voz de Tk en mi mente, pero se que es mi imaginación.**

**-Kari… Tk… Tk también e amaba Kari- me dijo Matt mirándome tritemente.**

**-¿Eh?- le prgunte.**

**-Si, Tk me lo dijo, me había dicho que desde que te vio te ama, y que el daría su vida por ti Hikari, el te amaba como nunca amo a alguien- me confeso.**

**Llore mas. –Yo también lo ame desde que lo vi…-**

**Tk… siento mucho no habértelo dicho, me arrepiento tanto. Tk vuelve a la vida por favor, te lo ruego Tk. Quiero amarte, quiero que estes conmigo quiero ver tu sonrisa, esa que me alegraba todos los días.**

**Aun recuerdo cuando fuiste al mar oscuro a rescatarme, o cuando me proteguiste de Piedmon, y prometiste cuidarme y protegerme. **

**Y ahora egoístamente pienso que ya no me podras proteger, ni cuidar. **

Te amo Takaru, como nunca eh amado a alguien…

…Y me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho

Si lo se fue corto pero solo era la declaración de Kari :3

Siento no centrarme en este fic, lo que pasa es que "Volvemos al Digimundo" son capítulos largos y los termino en 5 horas minimo xD pero el otro fin de semana es largo (Jueves, Viernes, Sabado y Domingo) Asi que intentare subir mas seguido, seguramente mañana suba el capitulo siguiente llamado **"Es mi culpa"**

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

**_-NievesJS13_**


	10. Es mi culpa

**¡Hola Digilectores!** Tanto tiempo que no actualizo jejeje .

¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Y ¡Perdón! .

`Perdón por dejar el Fic tirado. Es que con Volvemos al Digimundo y con Gracias, Amigo… no había tiempo para este jeje. Pero ya estoy aquí. Y ya tenía el capitulo escrito en mi cuadernillo jeje.

Bueno sin más charlas a leer.

* * *

**Extra capitulo:**** "Es mi culpa"**

(Davis's Pov)

Culpa. Yo tengo la culpa de tu muerte Tk. Yo fui el que causo tu muerte. Si tan solo hubiera prestado atención, estarías vivo junto con tu esperanza.

La culpabilidad es uno de los sentimientos que tengo junto con la tristeza, la angustia, dolor, desesperación y la perdida. La pérdida de un amigo.

Todos los días voy a tu tumba Tk y todos los días me encuentro con Matt, Kari y Patamon.

Matt. Matt esta hecho un desastre. Sora lo sigue ayudando pero la pérdida de un hermano nunca se pudra curar. Hace mucho que no sale de su casa, está muy distante. Solo habla con Tai, Sora, Kari, Patamon y conmigo se cruzaba en la cuidad del inicio.

Kari. Kari te confesó su amor. Mucho pensaban que me iba a volver loco pero no. Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta que yo no amo a Kari. Y ahora que ella se confesó ante tu tumba, me siento más culpable. Imagínate como llora ella por ti, fue muy dura tu muerte para ella. Cada vez que voy a visitarte me encuentro con ella, tu hermano y tu digimon.

Patamon. Patamon en uno de los más afectados, Gatomon lo ayudo mucho pero no supera tu muerte aun. El también se siente culpable, mucho más culpable que yo, ya que un digimon tiene que proteger con su propia vida a su humano. Aunque nosotros agregamos otra regla para los digimons, la amistad. Amistad entre un digimon y un humano. Tú y Patamon eran inseparables, más que yo con Veemon. Tú arriesgabas tu vida por salvar a Patamon, cosa que yo al principio no tenía la valentía de hacerlo. Así eran Patamon y tu inseparables pero… lo inseparable se puede volver separable. Los separo un auto. Los separe yo. Yo fui el culpable de su separación. Yo te mate.

Mírame Tk, estoy nuevamente en la cuidad del inicio frente a tu tumba, visitándote como todos los días.

-Davis…- Nuevamente me encuentro con Hikari Kamiya el amor de tu muerte.

-Hola Kari- Le contente sin ánimos. -¿Haciendo la rutina de siempre?-

-Al parecer los tres- Esa era la voz de Matt, tu hermano mayor, tu único hermano.

-Matt…- Dijimos Kari y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Hola-Contesta tu hermano con un nudo en su garganta. Siempre tiene ese nudo presente en la garganta. Trajo el ramo de rosas blanca que siempre te trae. Kari trae la amarillas y yo solo traigo la culpa.

-Hola- Dijo una voz temblorosa atrás nuestro. Al darnos vuelta vimos a tu digimon.

-Patamon- Murmuramos los tres humanos.

-Si, vengo a visitar a… Tk- Intento articular tu digimon, tenía los ojos húmedos.

¡Hay Takeru!… ¿por qué paso esto?

Un mes pasó desde tu muerte. ¿Y el conductor? No lo sé. Nadie lo encontró, aun lo sigue buscando. Buscando la justicia de que ese tipo valla a la cárcel y que nunca salga. Pero a ninguno de nosotros nos importa ese tipo, lo único que queremos es que vuelvas. Por nosotros que el tío ese quede libre pero por favor vuelve. Sé que es algo imposible de pedir… Pero tú eres la esperanza, y yo aun no la pierdo…

* * *

**¿Le gusto?** Si es corto pero prometo que subiré más seguido. Total faltan uno extra capítulos más y ya terminamos :3

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


	11. Vuelve por lo que mas quieras

**¡Hola Digilectores! **

Lo siento! Perdón! No tengo excusas… a no ser que la excusa sea "Me olvide XD". Muajajaja…

Okey vamos con el capitulo!

No pondré quien lo narra… solo adivinen. :D

* * *

**Extracapitulo: Vuelve por lo que más quieras…**

Tk… ya no se qué hacer, me siento solo aunque este rodeado de amigos. Tu idea fue buena pero no es lo mismo sin ti.

Me siento una basura, yo debía de protegerte… y ahora estas a tres metros bajo tierra. Te necesito como nunca necesite a alguien solo quiero que vuelvas que nos riamos juntos que nos quedemos despiertos hasta altas horas para hablar de nuestras aventuras.

Quiero que estés aquí como sea. Feliz por algo en especial. Triste por recordar el duro pasado. Riendo por algún chiste malo que te cuento. Llorando por querer unir a tu familia. Enojado por el poder de las tinieblas. Peleando por la paz del mundo. Como sea ¡pero que estés aquí!

Sé que cada sonrisa era forzada para no preocupar a nadie. Sé que sufrías por el pasado y el futuro. Sé que intestabas dar lo mejor de ti y lo diste. Sé que darías tu vida nuevamente por algún amigo. Sé que no querrías que llore todo el día por ti. Sé que me vigilaras desde el cielo. Sé que aun seremos amigos sin importar dónde o como este cada unos de nosotros dos.

Mi amiga me intenta ayudar, ella me entiende ya perdió a un gran amigo pero no me alcanza. Ella no me saca esa sonrisa que voz me sacabas. Ella no es mi compañero. Ella no es mi mejor amigo. Ella no es como vos. Ella no es vos.

Solo quiero que estés conmigo o yo estar contigo, a donde sea que estés Tk…

Ahora estoy al lado de tu tumba junto con Davis, Kari y Matt como todos los días. Los tres llorando por lo mismo, los tres sufriendo por lo mismo, los tres queriendo lo mismo: Que pase algún milagro y aparezcas sonriendo atrás nuestro"

Eres la esperanza Tk y yo también lo soy pero no es lo mismo sin ti. Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasa pierdo de a poco mis esperanzas de que vivas nuevamente.

Pido al cielo, a dios, a todo ser vivo del Digimundo y del mundo real que alguien te reviva, quien sea, cualquier ser, no me importa quién te reviva solo que lo hagan.

Un nuevo ramo de rosas blancas es apoyado en tu tumba y luego le siguen las amarilla. Yo me pregunto ¿En qué ayuda eso? ¿Acaso las recibes? ¿Acaso ayuda a que vuelvas? Si es así traigo hasta la última flor del Digimundo Tk.

Veo el cielo que de apoco se oscurece ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos acá? Supongo que mucho y si contamos que todos los días venimos aquí a hablarte como si la piedra que tiene tu nombre fueras tu, creo que habrá pasado mucho tiempo.

Y ahora los llantos de Kari. Matt la abraza y el empieza a sollozar y luego el cabizbajo de Davis por sentirse culpable.

¿Qué culpa tiene? Ninguna. Yo soy el culpable, yo debería estar ahí, yo tendría que haber lanzado mi típica técnica para parar el auto, yo tendría que haber arriesgado mi vida por la de tuya. Yo puedo renacer en cambio un humano no.

Takeru… vuelve por lo que más quieras… vuelva a estar conmigo… Tk no me hagas esto por favor…

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**** ¿Quién es este personaje? ***Nieves eres muy obvia* Bueno si pero igual no lo diré muajajaja.

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

**_-NievesJS13_**


	12. Mi bebé

***Sin ánimos* ¡Hola Digilectores!** ¿Todo bien? ¿Yo? No nada bien...

Este es el final amigos... el final de esta corta historia... esta trágica historia, llena de angustia, dolor y tristeza...

* * *

**Capítulo Final:**** "Mi bebé"**

Cada día que pasa te extraño mas bebé ¿Como vivir sin ti amor? ¿Por qué la vida me quito a mi bebé?

_Mi Takeru, mi pequeño, mi bebé..._

¿Que hace una madre sin su hijo menor?

Yo no fui una buena madre Takeru. Yo debí estar ahí para ti no estar cargada de trabajo, yo te separe de tu padre y de tu hermano...

Quiero volver el tiempo atrás y estar ahí para ti. Quiero estar a tu lado en cada segundo de la vida Takeru. Quiero verte sonreír, reír, llorar y amar.

Te amo mi vida y quiero que esto sea una pesadilla. Una pesadilla cruel y maldita donde juegan con mis sentimientos. Quiero despertar y verte dormir en tu cama junto con ese ser que llamas Patamon.

¿Podre vivir sin vos? ¿Podre vivir sabiendo que no te volveré a ver? ¿Que no te volveré a escuchar reír o llorar? ¿Podre vivir sabiendo que mi pequeño de 12 años ya no está? ¿Podre caminar en los silenciosos pasillos de ese departamento sin que tu estés? ¿Podre seguir viviendo esta tortura? La tortura de no poderte ver, escuchar, abrazar o apoyar.

_¿Por que Dios se llevo a mi niño?_

¿Podre vivir con mi hijo bajo tierra? ¿Podre vivir con mi niño muerto? ¿Podre seguir con mi vida sin ti? ¿Podre seguir adelante? ¿Podre vivir sabiendo que no estarás aquí? ¿Podre vivir recordándote y derramar cada lagrima solo por haberte recordado?

_"Mama"_

_"Mami ¿Tu me quiedes?"_

_"Abazo Mami"_

_"Upa mami, upa"_

_"Linda mami"_

_"Mami, mami, mira lo que el abuelo me regalo"_

_"Mami me caí"_

_"Mami ¿Me ayudas?"_

_"Mami no puedo atarme los zapatos"_

_"¡Ma! Ya termine"_

_"Gracias mama, la comida estuvo deliciosa"_

_"Mamá, mi hermano y yo estuvimos en un mundo lleno de Digimons y el mío era un Patamon que se convirtió en un Angemon pero luego murió y yo me puse muy triste mamá"_

_"Mamá el abuelo te llama por teléfono"_

_"Hola mamá, te llamaba para decirte que ya esto en casa, te estaré esperando"_

_"Ya llegue a casa de papá, no te preocupes mamá"_

_"Te amo mama"_

Ahora mis lagrimas recorren mis mejillas Takeru, yo así no puedo. No puedo vivir sin poder escucharte, sin poder preocuparme por ti.

Sé que tu no querrías que este llorando cada minuto por ti, pero no lo puedo evitar _Tiki._ Te necesito más que nada en el mundo. Necesito que estés aquí, de vuelta, con vida.

Te amo bebé y deseo con todo mi corazón que ocurra un milagro y que vuelvas, que respires, que rías, que llores, que te diviertas, que vivas...

Le pido a Dios que me regrese a mi nene, por lo que más quiera

_Yo seguiré teniendo esperanzas Takeru... pero no sé hasta cuándo._

* * *

**¿Les gusto?** Este es el final, compartiendo el llanto de una madre, el dolor y la perdida.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, que los haya hecho llorar o al menos tener un nudo en la garganta n_n

¡Gracias por todo! ¡Gracias por haberme apoyado! ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Gracias por las risas, lagrimas que derrame con ustedes!

**Si pregunta:** ¡Habrá Secuela! *-* (En un futuro) Pero lo prometo :)

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar)

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


End file.
